Monsters
by Hellsleprechaun
Summary: Klaus never explained why he daggered Finn, but now his siblings want to know. He knows things about Finn, and he understands that a man can be a monster as easily as a vampire can.


**It has not actually been explained why Klaus daggered either Finn or Kol and this is one possible, if not likely, idea why it was done in Finn's case.**

**This is set after no particular episode of season 3 but Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah are all living together at the mansion.**

**I do not own the vampire diaries, it belongs to L.J Smith and the CW.**

The Mikaelson siblings, not including Finn, were standing in one of the large living rooms of their mansion, where they had been for over an hour, having the same argument.

"I think it is rather important, actually, Niklaus." Elijah disagreed in his usual dignified manor.

"It's not important Elijah, or I would have told you already." Klaus snapped at his brother, he was quickly becoming more agitated at his sibling's. Did they all have to be so damned nosey?

"If it isn't a big deal then why are you being so snappy about it?" Kol questioned with a taunting grin.

Klaus glared at him stonily for a few seconds. "Since when do you care about my affairs with our brother?"

"Since he betrayed us all and this might be helpful in working out hat he's thinking. And how best to destroy him completely and preferably crush his soul in the process." He added on as a sadistic after thought.

"I assure you, Kol, it will not help in either interpreting our brother's thoughts at the moment, nor will it help to _crush his soul."_ He smiled at his crazy brother in reluctant amusement.

"What are you hiding?" Rebekah asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed in distrust.

"Why must you assume that I'm hiding something, sister dear?"

"Because I can sense it." And that was that. As soon as Rebekah sensed something one way or the other, it was accepted as the truth, and he knew from experience that trusting this strange instinct was usually the wisest thing to do.

"Well maybe your _physic powers_ are having an off day." He suggested rudely, she glowered at him.

"They aren't." She insisted forcefully.

"Well then, maybe you should mind your own business." He snarled, doing his best intimidating face, of course it did not work.

"So there is something you're hiding." She cried victoriously.

He rolled his eyes and sighed irritably.

"It seems you have a choice brother, you either tell me about your past dealings with Finn, or Kol and Rebekah shall harass you until it comes out." Elijah was as collected as always, but there was humour beneath his cool façade.

"Fine." Nik admitted defeat with a grand wave of his hand.

"What are you planning to do, give us money and send us to the cinema?" Kol asked mockingly, incredulous at Elijah thinking he could get rid of them that easily.

"One of two things is going to happen, either the two of you leave and amuse yourselves for an hour, or I lock you in this house and Niklaus and I will leave and discuss the matter." He offered an ultimatum.

"We could tear this house apart in under an hour." Rebekah sneered.

"True, however if you do, you and Kol shall be doing the renovating yourselves and no matter what happens you still will not find out what Niklaus and I discussed."

Both of his younger siblings glowered at him, resenting being treated like children, not that it was anything new.

Elijah could not help but chuckle softly as both Kol and Rebekah paused in front of him on their way towards the front door, hands outstretched expectantly.

He lay a $50 bill in each of their hands and looked at them pointedly, until they continued on their way outside.

As Kol and Rebekah strolled out of the mansion, slamming the door behind them, Rebekah turned to her brother, "we're staying and listening in, right?"

"Of course." He replied promptly, as though there were never another option.

"So, come on Niklaus, tell me everything." Elijah began. "Kol and Rebekah are gone."

Although both brothers were fully aware that their siblings were adults, it was hard to break the habit of trying to shield them from certain aspects of their family's past. The fact that both behaved like eleven year olds did not help the matter.

Klaus felt a surprising reluctance to share what he knew with his brother, not out of a misguided urge to protect him, but rather from an odd feeling of loyalty towards Finn. Whatever else the man was, he was still his brother, and Klaus had kept his reasons behind killing him a secret for over nine hundred years.

After all this time, the memory was still clear and fresh, it had never faded, although a part of him wished that it had, so that he would never have to think of it again.

He, Elijah and Rebekah had fled from Mikael back to the old world, they were making their way through villages and towns, staying for a few weeks, feeding off the villagers, although they had to refrain from killing in order to keep a low profile.

Unknown to his brother and sister however, Klaus had a particular purpose behind choosing the direction in which they were travelling, he was tracking somebody.

At first he had only suspected who it was, whoever they were they had some kind of survival instinct but they were clearly not very skilled at covering their tracks.

He had found the first body floating in the river several weeks ago, the second, buried in a shallow ditch, the third left deep in the thicket of the woods, there were more, each concealed in rather poor hiding spots.

He had managed to keep the killings from Elijah and Rebekah without much difficulty, although he had only bothered to do so due to his suspicions about the culprit.

Now however, he was certain, he had volunteered to go with some of the other villagers to the next village over ,to trade. He had told his dubious siblings that it was due to him wanting to look around, he had to come up with something, they would never believe he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart.

He had made sure to remain in the background, wearing his plainest clothing and keeping his mouth shut, something that did not come naturally to him.

He had spotted Finn in the crowd of the other village, just going about his business as though he was one of them, none of them aware that he was a predator hunting for his next victim.

He had made sure to act as though everything was perfectly ordinary when he returned to the hut he was sharing with his brother and sister. He had had to be careful when they asked questions that he did not to lie to them directly- Rebekah would sense it if he did.

He waited that night until both Elijah and Rebekah had fallen asleep and then he crept from the hut in silence, avoiding any villagers who were foolish enough to be awake and wandering around outdoors at this hour.

It did not take him long to arrive at the neighbouring settlement, but once he was there, he almost wished it had, he found himself rather clueless on what to do now that he was here.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on his limited hybrid senses, he picked up his brother's scent easily and followed it.

He walked through the forest, working around the dense clumps of shrubbery and the many, many trees.

He shortly found himself at a clearing, Finn was kneeling in the centre of it, his back towards Klaus, sobbing quietly.

"Why are you here, Niklaus?" He collected himself enough to ask coherently.

"You saw me?" He had not been as incognito as he had hoped.

Finn scoffed, "of course I saw you, brother. Even when you try, it's not in your nature to blend in. Even if it were, I've known you since the day you were born, I assure you, I know when you are near."

There were a few beats of complete silence, as though even the forest itself had grown quiet as they did.

"You found the bodies?"

"Yes."

"You knew it was me?" Finn's voice cracked with grief and he broke down again.

"I suspected, it reminded me far too much of what I saw in our village, in the new world."

"It was an accident. I never meant to do it, I never wanted to be this way, I never wanted to be a monster. I tried not to be, I tried so hard, but…" Finn's body rocked with his violent weeping.

Niklaus stepped towards his brother slowly and held in his gasp as he took in the sight before him, Finn bawling over the broken corpse of the little girl, she could not have been any older than six or seven years old, only marginally younger than the others.

He did not know what to say, he had found each of his siblings filled with grief over one of their kills, he would hold Rebekah and try to console her, he could tell Elijah and Kol that whatever they had done, he had been there, he had done it. But not this time.

He did not understand Finn's…. feelings? Urges? Sickness? He was not sure what to call it.

"You lied to me." Were the first words that left his mouth, Finn glanced up at him in surprise, which swiftly settled into resignation.

"You swore to me that the dead girl had nothing to do with you."

"You were fourteen, Niklaus, what else was I supposed to do?" He asked rhetorically, but underneath that, Klaus was sure that a part of him fervently wanted to know the answer.

"You killed her." He stated numbly. "How many?"

Finn did not need to ask to understand what he meant. "I do not know. I do not wish to count how many."

The younger man was filled with a sudden violent fury, "Henrich?" He asked, his voice trembling with rage. He knew that his little brother's death had had nothing to do with Finn, but if he had ever laid a hand on Henrich, then he would rip him limb from limb and piece him back together again just to start over.

Finn's eyes grew wide with horror, "no! Of course not." He spat with contempt.

"You can hardly be shocked that I would wonder." He pointed out icily.

The older vampire let out a keen of agony and buried his head in his hands, as tears began to pour from his eyes once again.

"I am a monster, brother, I was one before and now I am a monster still, simply a monster who is stronger, faster and plagued with more powerful desires."

Klaus took one step closer to Finn and rested one hand on his shaking brother's shoulder in an effort to calm him, "I know you never wanted this, Finn." He whispered, before pulling the dagger from his belt and plunging it deep into his brother's heart. He kept his hand where it was, as though to offer some small measure of comfort as his brother's life slowly slipped away.

He and Elijah sat in silence for a minute or so once he had finished speaking, Klaus with nothing left to say and Elijah unsure of what to say.

"He… murdered Rachael?" Elijah finally asked solemnly, thinking back to the little girl who had died ten or so years before Henrich.

Klaus nodded, for once completely serious.

"You saw?" Elijah attempted to understand.

"No. I… I didn't see it happen but I found him with the body… afterwards." He preferred not to remember the details, he had spent months trying to block them out a thousand years ago, he did not want them to start haunting him now.

The oldest brother waited for Niklaus to continue.

"He promised me that it was nothing to do with him, that he only found her. He begged me not to say anything to anybody." He breathed, he despised being reminded of how foolish he had been.

"You agreed to that?" Elijah raised an eyebrow, he found it difficult to accept that his cunning, clever brother had simply obeyed Finn without asking questions.

"You remember what it was like. If I had said anything, it would have been assemble the lynch mob first, ask questions later. I could not have gone to mother and father, father would either have sent Finn away or accused me of lying, and as for mother, you know how besotted she was with him, she would have covered it up as best she could." Klaus defended himself.

"You could have told me." Elijah felt a wave of shame, he always liked to pride himself on being observant, on knowing what was going on with each of his siblings. After all somebody had to, Mikael certainly had not, and Esther only had time to try when she was not preoccupied with Finn.

He knew that his brothers did not tell him everything, and to be perfectly honest, he did not want them to. But he liked to think that Klaus would have come to him about something like this.

"He was my brother, Elijah, I wanted to trust him. Anyway, if I had told you, would you have even believed me?"

"Over Finn? Any day." Elijah stated casually, his tone suggesting that this was obvious.

Klaus stared at him with genuine surprise, making him look younger than he had in a long time.

"Are you going to tell Kol and Bekah?" He questioned eventually.

"No, I think it's best that we keep this from them." Elijah decided, with a note of finality, he would keep it from them forever if possible.

Kol and Rebekah stood in the fringes of the forest outside the mansion, far enough away that Elijah and Klaus would not see them if they wandered outside, but near enough to hear every word that passed between their brothers. As they discussed whether to tell them or not, both Kol and Rebekah contemplated barging in and telling them both that it was too late, they already knew, but both simultaneously decided against it.

The Mikaelsons were not the kind of family to have large, messy emotional scenes with each other, although Klaus, Kol and Rebekah all had terrible tempers. It was strange for them to hear Nik speaking so openly about what happened between himself and Finn, and while they both knew that Elijah and Klaus endeavoured to protect them from the truth, it was another thing to actually hear them talking about it.

They both would have felt it a little too cruel to walk back inside and inform their brothers that their attempts to shield them had been in vain.

There was no psychic connection between the brother and sister, but they only had to look at each other to know they were thinking the same thing, they would lie to the other two, permit them to remain ignorant to the extent of Kol and Rebekah's knowledge.

As the two youngest sibling's headed towards the grill, Rebekah considered that protection went both ways, maybe it was Elijah and Klaus' responsibility to protect them, but it was the responsibility of she and Kol to allow them to, or at least allow them to think they did.

**The end.**

**This is just an idea I've had for a while, I'm sure the character of Finn is nothing like this but I decided to write this anyway.**

**Please review.**


End file.
